


Prelude to the Broken Wing Job

by GrumpyJenn



Category: Leverage
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Wordcount: 100-500, swinging from the chandeliers - implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How *did* Parker hurt her leg?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prelude to the Broken Wing Job

There was something wrong with her.

Eliot always said so, and now she knew it was true, she could _feel_ it, because…  because…

Because there was something _wrong_ with her.

‘ _Sokay_ , she thought slowly and stupidly. ‘ _Sokay because Hardison likes me anyway, because…_

_Wait._

Why was she thinking slowly and stupidly? She was fast and light, that’s how she survived. When she was alone, that’s how… oh.

She wasn’t alone anymore. Hardison had said so, said she had them all of them, said she had _him_. And he had her.

_“I got you. I got you, girl…”_

So maybe it was okay to be slow and stupid for a while.

He's got her.

 

~~~~~~

 

“Hardison, get up.”

Eliot knew he sounded tired, the voice getting more gravelly and the accent stronger. But Hardison didn’t say anything. He didn’t look up. He just sat by Parker’s bed, held her hand, waited for her to wake up 

“ _Dammit_ , Hardison!”

“I let her fall.” Hardison’s voice was almost inaudible, and _now_ what was Eliot supposed to do?  There was no way to get through that kind of guilt, and he should know, better than anyone. 

But he had to try.

“You didn’t,” Eliot said. “She fell, that’s it. She just fell. It’s not your fault”. He sighed, and settled down into a chair across Parker’s bed from the younger man.

They’d just have to wait for her to wake up.

 

~~~~~~

 

“Well, how is our Miss White doing?” The nurse came in and took Parker’s limp hand away from Hardison to take her pulse.  He fought the urge to snatch it back from her as she nodded once and made an approving noise under her breath. “She’ll be okay, you know,” she continued as she put Parker’s hand back on the bed and took Hardison’s. She placed it carefully on Parker’s and smiled at him. “You boys’ve sat with her since you brought her in. Nice to see people who care.” She patted Hardison’s hand and he managed to give her what he knew was a tired smile.

“She’s ours,” he said simply, and she patted his hand again and left.

“’M yours,” Parker said sleepily, and Hardison looked at her.

She was smiling at him, and she spoke again, speech slurred by the painkillers or the anesthesia. “Don’t be stupid, Hardison. Alec. You’re not stupid, so don’t be… stupid.”

“B-but I let you fall.” _I let you fall, baby girl, and I told you I got you._

She laughed that funny little half-laugh with a snort at the end, the one that Hardison adored. “You didn’t know it’d have to take your weight too,” she said, her voice stronger and clearer now. “I should’ve double-checked the harness.” She giggled and Hardison felt himself blush.

Eliot cleared his throat. “There is something _wrong_ with the two of you.”

 


End file.
